Memories Brings Back Life
by stellaSMacked
Summary: Established McKono. what if Steve was in the brink of death, how would he be able to return home and who is the mystery person who keeps following their kids? how would Steve be able to return home to his family? what would the McGarrett's have to go through to be happy again? how does Wo Fat fit into this?
1. The Beginning

Enjoy this and this is my first attempt of a Hawaii five-0 Fic so please leave a review and what not

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hawaii Five-0, it belongs to CBS though the characters of Hilary and Keith is all me.

Steve's POV:

This morning waking up to my lovely wife Kono was amazing, then we hear little feet clattering on the wooden floor, we both look towards the door and it's our daughter, Hilary rose McGarrett, she's only 5 years old. Her personality is just like Kono's determined and strong, though her looks is the mixture of the both of us. We then have a son; his name is Keith Warren McGarrett. Kono always said that we are like twins, not just in personality but also in looks. We've been working together now for 2 years but we've been married for the last 12 years.

I stood up and walked towards Hilary and picked her up, and then we decided that it was time to wake Keith and start making breakfast. Hilary is keen on helping me cook blueberry pancakes for Kono and Keith and of course our sweet little princess. We then all left to send the kids to school and headed to HQ.

Once we got to HQ Danny and Chin Ho was already huddled around the smart table working on a case that we got the previous day. During lunch me and Kono went to eat at our favourite restaurant which was only a few blocks from HQ so we just walked since it was a beautiful day. Arriving at the restaurant they ordered their usual and Chin met them there. During the afternoon we continued to work on the case at hand and we finally got a break when one of the suspects showed his face in a coffee house not too far from HQ. Kono and I left in the same car while the others followed behind. We got there in about 20 minutes and when we were about to arrest him a gun fight broke out.

Kono's POV:

It was simple to say that it didn't hurt when I got shot but the truth is it hurts like hell, though the good news is that it was in the shoulder. Steve was on me with concern the minute he cleared the area, which in his books is that it's safe to walk around, in other words our only suspect is dead.

At the hospital, I got the bullet removed and had stitches, then I was able to head home. Me and Steve went to pick up our children together, just when we would also pick up Gracie from school. We brought her home with us and Danny would usually work a little bit more while the girls would spend time together. Usually Gracie would have dinner at our place, but today was different because Danny wanted to spend more time with her.

Steve started to make dinner and me and the kids decided to set the table. Within 30 minutes we were all sitting down to a meal.

During dinner we talked about a lot of things, for example, Keith's and Hilary's day at school, while Keith always wants to know everything we do at work with Five-0. Keith worships his father, told us that he wants to be just like Steve and in some way that scared us both due to the nature of our job and Steve's involvement with the SEALS.

After dinner we all had a family sit down and the both of us helped the kids do their homework before putting them to bed.

In bed I was thinking about the recent problems with my marriage with Steve. We got through it but for 4 months we were really close to calling it quits, but because of the team we were able to get through it. I mean being put on suspension and working undercover, while Steve was heading Five-0, arresting me and being held in jail himself. We've been through a lot together, and now our marriage is a lot stronger because of it.

Steve's POV

The next day in the morning it was the same routine. We dropped our kids off at school and went to work. We closed the case by the early afternoon, and by then me and Kono realized that we needed to buy some groceries and so we went to the mall.

Once there we got what we needed and on the way out there was a robbery near the entrance of the mall, me being me I went into SEALS mode and started to fight back and reasoning with the guy. He didn't like it; instead he started shooting like a maniac and one round ended up piercing my abdomen. I landed on the floor before I even had time to react to falling, blood flowing out of the gun shot wound I sustained. Within a matter of minutes I lost consciousness. The last thing I remember is my beautiful wife standing over me and calling for back-up.

TBC…

Please leave a review!


	2. Not Out Of The Woods & Accident

**Enjoy this new chapter of this story! Mahalo everyone who reviewed my story and everyone who added this story to alert, favourites and or favourite author lastly but not least author alert! Mahalo Y'all!**

Kono's POV

I stood there looking at the paramedics trying to bring my husband back to me. Just a few seconds ago he flat lined and they still haven't been able to bring him back to life. Tears were running down my cheeks and I wasn't afraid to show my vulnerability in front of strangers anymore, I didn't care what they thought of me, I just didn't want to loose Steve and then working _his_ case. I wouldn't be able to live with that. I didn't want to even think how I would tell our kids, that daddy finally took the risk that cost his life. Then I finally heard the sound that brought me out of my reverie, by the paramedics saying that Steve has a faint heart beat, it felt like forever but it was only a minute that he was out.

I went with the EMTs to the hospital while Danny went to pick up the kids from school and bring them to the hospital that Steve and I would be. The ride to the hospital was a touch and go, Steve came to once or twice, and during each time he would tell me how much he loved me and the kids but then eventually just the shear amount of strength used to stay awake took its toll and he went back under. The rest of the ride took only about 5 minutes and then he was rushed into the ER where then I was told to wait in the family waiting room for updates.

Steve's POV

The only things I remember of the ride in the ambulance is that Kono's head was always hovering over me, seeing her sad tear stained face crushed me. I never wanted Kono to see me like this. Then before I had time to comprehend it I faded back into darkness, my guess is because of the amount of blood loss.

Danny's POV

Picking up the kids I realized on the way to the hospital there was a car tailing us, so I tried to shake them off, the problem is that around here is really hard to shake off someone, instead I took a mental note of the licence plate of the car and allowed them to follow me to somewhere else, by then I was able escape from their watchful eyes, the kids were in the back was getting a little rattled due to the detour and I knew the little McGarrett's wanted to get to the hospital as early as possible.

I also wanted to get there as early as possible too because Steve is my friend and he risked his life a lot for me and I wished I could have done the same thing. Today I wasn't there on time to protect him, and now he lays in a hospital gurney in the brink of death. I can't even imagine what Kono is going through. The amount of pain that she feels with not being able to help him, the pain Steve's kids must feel with maybe this morning was possibly be the last time they would see each other.

Being 4 blocks away from the hospital, I saw a car coming head on towards me. I knew there was no way to stop the accident, before I even had control the car swerved to the side and crashed against a railing but before it did, the car flipped a few times and landed upside-down.

I looked back and the kids seemed to be okay but I didn't get a closer look before I passed out. At this point I knew I suffered from a concussion. The last thing I heard was the sirens and screaming from Hilary. I knew I was doomed because not only was Steve going into surgery but his little girl was kidnapped, the problem is that i only have an idea of who the kidnapper would be. Most likely it would be the person that was following us on the way to the hospital that I thought I shook off awhile back.

Kono's POV

It's been ages, Danny should be back with the kids by now and yet he's still out there. Then I heard over the loud speaker that there was a car accident 4 blocks away and they expect a EMT be set out. Somehow I just knew that the car was Danny's and I was becoming more scared by the minute, my suspicions was confirmed when the asked ambulance arrived and there was Danny, grace and Keith, but there was no Hilary. My little girl was missing! I asked the paramedic if they found another little girl at the scene of the accident, but they said that the only people there were these 3 people.

Now what am I gong to tell Steve? Not only is that he's in surgery, but when he comes out I would have to tell him that Hilary was kidnapped. I am dreading this day now more than ever. Things changed drastically in a matter of minutes, and that is exactly what happened. A few minutes later I got a phone call, so I expected it to be from the kidnapper and I was right. The person on the other end was someone who I least expected to be, and the whole situation just scared me a lot more.

**TBC**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review I would very much appreciate it!**

**Mahalo!**


	3. The Aftermath

**Chapter 3 three is up! Enjoy and please review because I would love a feed back!**

Kono's POV

On the other end was Wo Fat, taunting me that if I don't give him the evidence that Steve has within the next 2 hours or else Hilary would be dead, at that point I could get any words out of my mouth. I was too shocked to comprehend what I heard, so when the line went dead, I didn't realize it until a few minutes later. At this point Steve's still in surgery but a doctor came out to give me an update.

I sat there on the uncomfortable plastic chairs and the doctor told me that the bullet was a through and through. The entrance wound was in the back. The bullet also nicked his spine so there could also be a possibility that there would be a loss of mobility. Today just couldn't get any worse for the both of us.

30 minutes later another doctor came out to give me an update on the others. Danny just suffered a minor concussion while the Keith and Grace have a few scratches. They were able to be released from the hospital immediately, at this they came rushing out towards me.

Mystery man's POV

Standing from afar and watching the kids come out towards the lady that my boss calls officer Kalakaua, was eventful. She was pretty, sexy even. I knew defying my bosses orders meant death, but god I was wheeled in by this sexy officer, I wanted her all for myself, but first I need a way to eliminate my boss so I could have this woman for myself, maybe take to some secluded area in the woods would do. Her kids would also have to go, but one of them is already taken care of by my boss Wo Fat.

Danny's POV

Waking up I realized that I was in a hospital bed, and my head was pounding. Looking to my side I noticed Gracie there, sitting and looking almost like she's falling asleep. When she realized that I woke up she came towards me and I saw the tear streaked marks one her cheeks that indicated that she was crying. I asked her where Kono was and she answered that she was in Steve's room. I was then wondering how long was I out for, but then my answered was answered by the doctor, saying that he was out for exactly 4 hours, which meant during that amount of time Steve was out of surgery and in ICU. I wanted to go see my friend but the headache prevented me from standing up, so I just decided to stay put.

Kono's POV

Seeing Steve lying on that bed so vulnerable and with the tubes running everywhere, broke me further. He seemed so weak, that he could brake any minute. The only thing calming my racing is the sharp sounds of the heart monitor that told me that he was still alive. Not only am I worrying about Steve but also about Hilary, I know that Chin is already working on finding her, but I need to help too, though the others don't want me to because I needed to stay by Steve and update them on any changes, in this case they agreed that they would also update me on anything to do with Hilary.

Well, for now it's only Chin working on the case because the doctors wanted to keep Danny overnight for observation, but he would be out helping Chin by tomorrow. That helped knowing that so far everyone within the car that was brought in was okay.

Wo Fat's POV

I saw my accomplice walk down the corridor with a passed out little McGarrett. This was the leverage I needed; McGarrett doesn't really care what happens to him but only to his family so I got what I needed. Now all I have to do is make sure my plan goes the way I wanted it to. I need the evidence because not only would the evidence convict me but it would also convict someone I hold dearly.

My accomplice placed Hilary on the floor and walked away, while I stayed behind, he's going back to keep surveillance on the McGarrett family. This is only phase one of my devious plan.

Mystery Man's POV

While watching the McGarrett family, I was also concocting my brilliant plan to have Kono all for myself, with Wo Fat getting nothing. Though this plan would take awhile for I to achieve, but phrase one is to eliminate Wo Fat.

Kono's POV

Keith is next to me and falling asleep due to how late it is at night. I already called the school earlier today to say that both the kids won't be at school tomorrow because they are both dealing with a lot. Then right before I was about to fall asleep I heard Steve's heart monitor flat lining, and the next second I was standing outside his room with Keith watching them working on my husband.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review! Thanks to the people who's following this story and basically all the amazing people who reads this story. There are more to come! I accept anonymous reviews too!**

**Mahalo y'all!**


	4. The Running Emotions

**Okay first off I know it took me forever to update this chapter and it's not even that long. I am sooooo sorry! I have no excuse for my delay but laziness. Enjoy this chapter and for returning readers thank you for waiting so long for this chapter!**

Kono's POV:

Standing outside and hearing the constant beep of the monitors, unrelenting at most. Like as if it is taunting me, telling me don't even bother holding out hope for him to survive. Keith was putting his hands on the glass window as if subconsciously trying to hold his fathers hand. Looking at Steve and looking at Keith I realized how much losing Steve would shatter Keith. My whole life with Steve was running through my head, the day we met, the day we got married, the day Steve said goodbye to me because he knew he was walking into a death trap for one of his missions, but survived, the day we had Keith, the day we had Hilary, the day the kids grandfather was killed, the day he went into the reserves, the rough patch we been through, and finally everything we had. Everything was racing through my mind, and the next second the doctor came out of the room and told us that Steve didn't make it. I started to crumble right in front of Keith, it should have been me being strong for my son but instead it was the other way round. The next second I realized I literally fell to the ground because my legs could no longer support me. I knew I was scaring Keith for the way I was acting but he seemed unfazed, instead he just sat down with me and held me in his arms comforting me. I can't believe Keith would have to grow up so fast now, knowing that he would be the only man in the house now. Steve McGarrett the Navy SEAL is not as bullet proof as everyone suspected.

Keith's POV:

Seeing my mom on the floor crying her eyes out scared me to death. I was close to crumbling myself but I managed to hold it in and be there for my mom. I really wanted to go in to the room and say goodbye to my father but I decided against it. I held my mother close to me, feeling her heat and beating heart against my body, that always had an effect on me to calm me down whenever I was scared when my father was on a mission, and it seemed to be sort of working now.

After some more time we were ready to head into the room and say our final goodbyes to dad before Max comes and takes him to the morgue. Walking into the room and seeing his lifeless body laying on the bed and knowing that I will no longer see his smile, his adoring looks towards mom and just being around him, no longer being able to tell him I love him, what hurts me the most right now is that Hilary will never get the closure she needs with this final goodbye. I wish she was here with us right now.

When mom walked towards dad I saw in her eyes how much she wished that this was all a dream, how much she wanted him back, how much she wished she had a chance to see his smile, how much she wanted him to hold her. I knew mom was suffering and I couldn't do anything but to watch her talk to dad quietly.

I couldn't stand to be in the room anymore so I decided to head to Uncle Danny's to tell him about the news and so they could say goodbye themselves too, and then I realized how hard that is just to walk to his room and seeing Gracie holding her dad's hands both praying for my father, both not knowing that no matter how much they pray now wont bring him back, that it was too late.

I sat down next to Gracie and quietly told them and they couldn't believe it themselves, Grace immediately jumped up and ran towards dad's room.

Grace's POV:

As soon as I heard from Keith that Uncle Steve passed I couldn't believe it so I jumped up and raced towards his room, but before I entered I noticed Auntie Kono sat on his bed, with puffy red eyes, I knew at that moment me and dad would have to be there for the McGarretts, I slowly opened the door and peeked inside some more, trying not to disturb Auntie Kono, but I failed miserably, Auntie Kono spotted me and turned around, where I saw the full effect of Uncle Steve's death. Not only did she have puffy red eyes but also she looks half dead herself, she looks unhealthy, like any moment she could pass out. I wanted to get rid of that pain in her eyes so much, but sadly I didn't know how anything I do will make her feel better. She just lost the love of her life and nothing can change how she feels now, above that Hilary is also missing.

I walked towards the bed and the best thing that I thought of was to give Auntie Kono a hug, without words I told her that I would be there for her. She then stepped out of the room and out of my sight; I guess she went to find Keith.

I bent down closer to Uncle Steve and I said my final goodbye, I don't even know what I said but something on the lines of "I will make sure your family is in good hands, to make sure that Hilary remembers how great her father is and I love you" the next thing I know I am outside of his room and everything went by a blur. Tears were streaming down of face and forever staining my cheeks, I too seem half dead.

Kono's POV:

When I left Steve's room went straight towards five-0 HQ to question the perp who shot Steve. I knew Chin wouldn't allow me to enter and question him but I had to get closure. Just saying goodbye to him was not enough, I had to make sure that the shooter faced uncertain death, though I knew I couldn't go that far for the fact that if I did my kids won't have either parent.

I jumped into my car and raced down to HQ, when I got there I saw Chin working hard on the smart table, I started to cry once more, knowing that even when he is distressed, he is still working his ass off to find my daughter and his niece. I opened the glass door and that got his attention, he turned towards me the minute he saw me he knew something was wrong, I knew I looked like a mess, most likely with a bloodied shirt, and puffy red eyes, from excessive crying.

He ran straight to me and hugged me so tight that I broke down again, I am glad he hasn't asked me what happened but to allow me to cry on his shoulders. Once I calmed down a little he sat me down on the nearest chair and waited till I was ready to tell him, which wasn't that long. It took me 3 minutes in full to tell him one sentence and the minute he heard "Steve is dead" come out of my mouth he stormed towards the interrogation room, straight towards the man who shot and killed Steve.

Danny's POV:

Once I was ready and my head not as pounding as before I got up and slowly walked towards Steve's room with the help of the kids. When I got there I expected Kono to still be there but she wasn't and I have a suspicion that she went to talk some sense to the stupid guy whole decided to rob a store.

I walked towards Steve's bed and his face was dead pale, lifeless like any of those bodies that end up on Max's autopsy table, then the sudden thought of my best friend on his autopsy table had me reeling in disgust.

I sat down next to him and I promised him that his family would be well taken care of, that we will find Hilary and she would be alive, and that his kids would never forget his daddy and how great a person he is, that how such simple things he did touched so many hearts, and that he risked his own life to protect the people of this country, of selfless he is, generous, giving, caring and sometimes crazy, but in the end he would always be a great person and an amazing friend. I will always miss our bickering, no matter how much that annoys me when he evaluate my personal life and values.

I walked back out of the room and nearly bumped straight into Max, I guess he just got here to take Steve away with him, but I told him to hold off for a few more minutes, to allow Keith to say goodbye to his father.

Keith's POV:

I heard Uncle Danny calling me and I turned my head and he told me to say goodbye to dad. I really didn't want to believe he's gone but I knew there's no turning back. As much as I tell myself that I don't need to do this now and here but I knew in the future I would regret that choice so I reluctantly stepped into my dad's room and slowly walked towards his bed. I really didn't know what to say, but in the end I told him that I loved him and that I would do anything to make sure mom and Hilary would be happy, and that I would help mom around the house instead being lazy. I promised him that I will take care of Hilary and never let her leave my grasp again; I promised that I would protect mom and Hilary to the ends of the earth. I then left his room and collapsed against the wall and started crying, everything was finally sinking in and it no longer felt like a terrible nightmare but reality.

Kono's POV:

I saw Chin inside the interrogation room and screaming his head out at the perp who shot Steve. I didn't know what to do, part of me wanted it to continue because he deserved it, but the other part said it was wrong for Chin to question him when he is so involved. In the end I went into the room and held back the urge to punch the crap out of the guy and asked for Chin to come with me.

Once he was out of the room he looked at me like I was crazy, but I knew deep down he knew I was right to pull him out. I told him that the guy is not worth it, that he will rot in an 8X8 cell and never see the light of day. Chin then looked towards the guy and gave him a death glare and went back to the bullpen to calm down and back to finding Hilary.

He told me so far there were no leads on Wo Fat and time was running out. I already had the evidence so it just need 20 minutes to get to the drop off point so I still had 40 minutes before I had to go. During the last minute Chin found something worth checking into, abandoned buildings off the highway by the North Shore. I lighted up immediately with hope.

Chin's POV:

The minute I got something I called for a tactical team to meet us near the building and to not move until my order and while arriving to be silent. Me and Kono then immediately left HQ and sped towards the abandoned building.

Once we got there, there was no movement inside or outside and we were starting to get a little angsty. Adrenalin was rushing through my veins and all I could think of was that little girl and finally being able to hold her again.

We stormed into the building and the minute I laid eyes on a body I thought of the worst but once we got closer I realized that I was Hilary but she was still alive, just dehydrated and pass out, with plenty of cuts, but something was around her that I didn't expect. Wo Fat managed to strap a bomb around her and Kono immediately left and raced towards the drop off. She needed to get Wo Fat and get the bomb off her daughter's body before it blows.

**Please do not hate me! I know I am so mean doing that to one of the most amazing characters on the show but I promise you guys things would get better for the McGarrett family. Please leave a review and accept anonymous reviews too! I hope this amount satisfy you guys for the time being!**

**Mahalo y'all!**


	5. The Truth & The Plan

**Okay so this is the next chapter! I hope you guys don't hate me for killing Steve. I really didn't want him to go but I thought it would be sort of a nice but sad twist. I you original followers did not give up on me! Enjoy! And leave a review please at the end of this chapter! It would really make me smile!**

Kono's POV:

I sped down the highway, I literally only had matters of minutes to get there or else most likely Wo Fat would kill her. I can't handle that pain anymore, especially if it's Steve's daughter. I can't allow that to happen, I can't lose another member of family, I wouldn't be able to live if that ever happened.

Once I got there, out of the window I saw Wo Fat standing there cockily, smirking like as if he already knew that we found Hilary. In his hands was a remote, most likely a detonator and it felt like Chin being strapped to a bomb all over again, while Steve and I went to the drop off point and dropped off the "borrowed" money from the HPD forfeit locker, which we had to hand over to Victor Hesse, instead this time it's with Wo Fat and Hilary's life is the one at stake.

When I walked towards Wo Fat, the first thing he said to me is "I am sure you have found your daughter by now and you would have already know that she is strapped by a bomb, I will deactivate it only on one condition, you give me the evidence".

Mystery person's POV:

I was standing across from them, aiming the sniper aimed at Kono. Wo Fat told me that only shoot Kono if she tried anything stupid. During the whole time he saw the transaction take place through a scope, and after he was sure it was done he packed up the sniper. Though I kept the scope and trained it on that sexy cop walking back to her car and driving off the distance. The next thing I heard Wo Fat's booming voice from the com telling me to head back.

Keith's POV:

I saw Uncle Danny picking up a phone call and I assume it was my mom by the looks of it. I was wondering the whole time what could be said into the phone but before I even had time to question Uncle Danny the doors to the ER was banged open and Hilary was on the gurney, just then I assumed mom called Danny to say that Hilary was being rushed into the ER with Uncle Chin.

I ran towards the gurney and saw my sister passed out and lying there with strips of blood, I was scared but then Uncle Chin calmed me down saying that she was alive and only suffering from exhaustion and dehydration. I was so relieved knowing that Hilary was okay.

This night was really not turning out so well, mom called the school a few hours ago to tell them that we both couldn't make it tomorrow and I am glad because I don't know if I can stand walking into a class full of my friends and be able to handle the pain I am going through for the whole day, I can barely handle it now, I certainly wouldn't be able to handle it if every few seconds I get a I am sorry for your loss from friends and teachers.

THE NEXT DAY

Hilary's POV:

I woke up and I was scared, I wanted my mommy and daddy. This place doesn't look like the place I was before. It looked a lot more welcoming and then I turned my head and saw my mommy sitting on the chair next to me, I immediately got mommy's attention by my movement, she jumped up and hugged me. Mommy looked sad, as if she was crying. I wanted to know why but all mommy said was she was scared for me. I then remembered where I was going before the accident. I looked at mommy and she knew what I was thinking.

Kono's POV:

I knew what Hilary was thinking the minute she looked me in the eye, I was afraid to tell her that her father was gone, I really didn't want her to go through that, and to top it all off she never got to say goodbye.

At that moment Keith decided to come into the room, and thank god he did because I knew Hilary would be happy to see her brother and she would need all of ours support when I tell her the news.

Danny's POV:

Standing outside of the room and looking in through the glass I saw Hilary happy one second and the ext she was clinging onto her mother crying. I knew Kono had told her by then and Keith seemed to be holding her sister's hand and giving her his support. It's nice to see such a connected and loving family but at the same time it felt like this family would crumble right away.

Five-0 would no longer be the same without Steve but I know we will be able to carry on his job and bring the Yakuza to justice.

I looked through the window again and Hilary still seemed just as distraught and Kono seemed like she wouldn't be able to hold the urge to cry either. Keith looked as though he was the glue to the family, being strong for everyone.

I turned my head and I saw Grace walking towards me, I expected that she would be going to school today but Rachel decided that since she was in a car accident and Steve died, she allowed her a day off with Hilary and Keith, not like I was complaining because then I got to spend more time with my daughter but to tell the truth this is not how I want to spend more time with Grace, in a hospital.

Wo Fat's POV:

I walked towards my car to head to a destination where I would be giving the evidence to my trusted friend. The moment I turned on the ignition of the car….

BOOM!

**Okay I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and I will try to update a lot more. **

**And again,**

**Mahalo y'all!**


	6. Revelations

**Okay this chapter, I hope is going to be interesting for you readers. And I know I left it on a cliffie last time so now you get to enjoy the continuation of the story. Please leave a review and enjoy!**

**Chin Ho's POV:**

Once I got back to HQ I went straight towards my office to get a few things and then I got a call that there was an explosion at Waikiki. It was all hands on deck and Danny decided to meet me there.

I hopped onto my motorcycle and headed straight towards Waikiki, and when I got there it was a huge mess, people were everywhere, some people were screaming and some where just staring into blank. There was a car on fire and we all knew it was a car bomb, so who ever planted that bomb was specific.

After we finished at the crime scene Danny and I headed back to the office and I went to run the plates from the car.

**Kono' POV:**

I knew Danny was outside the door and looking in through the window, but I didn't really seem to care, my family needs me right now and I am sure as hell going to be there for them. I then saw Danny from the corners of my eyes picking up a phone call, and seemed as though he was going out on a case.

Grace then came in to the room saying that her father had to go to work so in the end we huddled together in Hilary's room and enjoyed each others company, it certainly got Hilary off the fact that her father would never come home.

Steve's funeral is already arranged for next Thursday and everyone is going to be there. Mom is also going to be there for me and the kids, the team is also going to be there and many of Steve's friends from the service. His CO, Joe White would be there too. I am still in the planning stages but what I am sure of is that it would be a traditional Hawaiian funeral that was upon Steve's wishes when he told me each time when he left for his missions.

I already know where to send him off too, in our private beach behind our house. This way the kids can feel close to him, and he could protect them whenever they decide to swim in the beach, which is often.

**Danny's POV:**

Chin ran the plates and it came back to Wo Fat, we both then assumed that the body in the morgue was Wo Fat, but just when I was about to call Kono and tell her that he was dead, Mac called me and informed me that the body was so burned, all he could identify so far is that it's a male, but when he did an closer inspection, as in to check the dental records he confirmed my suspicions that it was Wo Fat.

Chin dwelled some more into the case to find who would have wanted him dead, but we all know that everyone wanted him dead, us included. We found out that recently Wo Fat was working with a person named Devin Rourkela, we brought up his records and picture and the moment I saw his car's license plate number I realized that he was the person who caused the car accident.

We found his address and headed towards his house, but when we entered the house we found it empty. There was nothing else for us to do but when I walked into his room and saw a plane ticket receipt on his desk, I checked where the destination was to and found out that he was flying out of the Hawaiian Islands and to the mainland, Jersey to be precise. _What a lucky day_ I thought.

**Okay I know this chapter is short but there would be more in the next chapter, I just thought that everything that I was going to write would fit more in the next chapter. Please leave a review and by the way I accept anonymous reviews too.**

**Mahalo Y'all!**


	7. Case Closed & Saying Goodbye

**Okay it is about time to bring the kids back into the story. The next chapter would be heartwarming but we have to get past the case first and some planning for the next chapter. R&R it would make me so happy!**

**Kono's POV:**

While I was in the hospital with the kids Chin and Danny was updating me on the case and as much as I was angry at Rourkela, I knew I couldn't do anything about it because he ran away. At least now I know that Wo Fat is dead and that it was most likely in the hands of Rourkela. The kids also felt a shift in my moods each time Chin would update me in any changes to the case.

**Keith's POV:**

I knew something important was going on due to the minor changes to my moms moods each time after a phone call, which wasn't that often but I didn't want to dwell on it too much. In a week would be my father's funeral and we would all be paddling a board out to the ocean in our backyard. I wonder how Uncle Danny would handle it, I know he hates swimming but I never knew why.

Auntie Mary would be coming into town a few days later to also say goodbye to dad, Hilary still cries at night so mom gave her one of dad's old military t-shirts, mom went home and got changed last night and came back wearing dad's old t-shirts, I ended up wearing similar style as to my father, black cargo pants, dark blue t-shirt and a plain light blue rolled up long sleeve suit shirt. When mom seen me in those clothes she teared up a bit a said that I looked so much like dad. I mean I couldn't complain, I am dressing like how dad usually dresses and when I stepped into Hilary's room she called "daddy" but when I got closer to her she saw that it was just me and she got disappointed. I felt sorry for her because she's my little sister and I can clearly see that she is struggling with everything.

**Danny's POV:**

Well since our suspect decided to run to a different state, I called up some of my buddies in Jersey and they told me that they will help me search for that guy and if I ever need to head over to help out with the investigation I would always be welcome. After that I and Chin closed the case, at least in our end until he decides to come back.

We both then headed off towards the hospital and to be close to Kono and the kids. To say Steve's death didn't bring all of us closer would be an understatement.

**3 DAYS LATER**

**Mary's POV:**

When I landed at Honolulu International Airport and left baggage claim I saw the kids and my sister in law, Kono standing there. Steve's funeral was in 4 days and everything is planned, during the next 4 days I will be spending time with Hilary, Keith and Kono, they were the only real family I have left, aside from Danny, Chin and Grace. When I got back home I was given the extra bedroom which was across from Hilary's.

Walking around the house I saw the mementos of my brother scattered around the house. It seemed as if nothing was changed since that morning. Steve's old dirty shirt was left on the couch where he would normally leave some of his clothing.

**Chin's POV:**

I knew Mary was back home, considering everything. I am planning on heading there after lunch, but for now I was at home watching TV, to get my mind off of everything that happened recently. Memories flashing through my mind from the past 2 years, and each and every one of them included Steve, at how well he treated my cousin, of how happy she was when he decided to enlist himself into the reserves, but it took him losing his father, Kono wasn't happy on that part. John loved his grandkids and they loved him. Before he was killed by Hesse they would live together in one house, the very same house they are living in now, Kono and the kids were lucky, at the time when Hesse broke in and killed John they weren't home, but they were shopping, or who knows what else could have happened.

**THURSDAY**

**Kono's POV:**

The day of the funeral has arrived and everyone started to arrive, we all paddled out to the ocean except for me and the kids, including Mary. Instead we were on a small boat. I standing the whole time on the not so stable boat, each time a wave would come it would float up, but years surfing allowed me the skills to balance better than most people. I was holding my husbands ashes in a urn while the kids were sitting down with their heads also down.

Once we got to where we needed, the boat was in the middle of the circle formed by the people who came by paddling on their surfing boards. The ceremony got started and the ashes were spread in the ocean, forever mixing with the water, and laid adrift for eternity.

Once the ceremony was over we all headed back and everyone left except for the people closest to my husband, we all gathered together in my leaving room in silence and we all realized that today has been an emotional rollercoaster for all of us. The kids were crying and so were I. memories started to flow through everyone's minds and each one involving Steve somehow.

I was staring out into the horizon, but to be more precise I was staring at the ocean and its vastness. I felt small all of a sudden in such a huge world, tiny, insignificant even, but I knew in this small patch of ocean that we "own" Steve would always be protecting me and the kids.

**Thanks for reading this chapter, at least 7 more chapters to go. Please leave a review.**

**Mahalo!**


	8. Danny

**Okay so this is the 8th chapter of this story. Hope you guys enjoy. For the next 7 chapters it would be 7 different characters flash back to memories of Steve. Hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review. Thanks!**

**Danny's POV:**

Standing in the house I couldn't pay much attention to the people around me, they were blurred in my vision and everyone around me was talking but I didn't even care. My mind was conjuring up the past.

_**Flashback**_

_Working on the case of the murdered CIA agent, we all assumed that Wo Fat had something to do with it because she had a connection to him by her calling him many times. Steve is on his way back from JAPAN with Wo Fat, then we can get answers. I decided to head over to the CIA Hawaii HQ if they got any information on the vic._

_Walking into the building I had a horrible feeling, like as if something was going to go horribly wrong. I already talked to Steve earlier in the day before he took on a private jet heading home. I gave him all the information I had on the vic and we had a little of a bicker for him not telling me everything, because we a using an **unsecured** **line**. I gave him a sarcastic reply saying I know exactly what your wearing and that he couldn't confirm it because its classified, or something on those lines. Once I got to the vic's superior officer we talked in his office, but he didn't give me anything. Instead he told me to back-off from the case._

_I left the office and got a message saying that if I wanted any information me meet this guy in a parking lot, I already got news that Steve's plane is missing, and it got me worried, little did I know his plane crashed and he and Wo Fat was fighting for survival. Everything that I went through in the next few hours was get myself kidnapped because I got myself thinking that I could trust the guy who told me to me in the parking garage, he told me information that Wo Fat was working with the US government and I assumed that Wo Fat got someone else working for him who is high profile._

_I didn't know how long I have been there in this dark damp place but the same guy came to me and handed me a gun and said that to pistol whip him and get myself out and save Steve. I did just that and found myself driving a car that was parked across the street and racing towards the airstrip, because Steve's life was at risk by the Yakuza and Adam Noshimouri, well more like Wo Fat's. Noshimouri bound and gagged Kono earlier and told her that he was going to take Wo Fat back to the house and slowly kill him like he killed his father. _

_By the time I got there everyone was arriving. Steve had Wo Fat, and they both don't really look like in good shape, they both had blood trickling down from their face. Everything happened in slow motion, Adam had his gun pointed at Steve and I swear to god I thought Adam was going to kill Steve to get to Wo Fat. In the end we were able to apprehend Wo Fat and take down the murderer. _

_This was the first time we got to see Steve in a long time because he left me a not a while back saying he was going to search for the elusive Shelburne. Once they were taking away we had a little team victory moment where I and Steve shared a moment. I told him that I knew it that he wore cargo pants, which wasn't a surprise. We then had a group hug and Steve went off to see Wo Fat being locked in jail._

_Once he got back to HQ it was about 8 at night and I decided to ask Steve what happened out there, and he said to me that he thought maybe he wouldn't be able to make t home to see his wife and kids. i mean I can't blame him being week like that, he was in a plane crash then a fire fight and I am pretty sure a fist fight, lastly he had to fly a helicopter back to the island._

_After the case around 9 at night we all went to the Hilton for a drink, like we usually do after a hard case or one that involved one or more of use in harms way. Considering I was being held captive by the CIA and Steve was fighting against The Yakuza. Kono wasn't here today, she had to stay home with the kids and Steve decided after 2 beers that it was about time he should go too. He stood up and said that he was going to pay but the rest of us all knew better and we knew what was coming, "Steve's Excuse" to why he doesn't have a wallet and leave the paying for me, and we were all surprised when he pulled out a wallet from his butt pocket and left 50 bucks on the table, enough to pay for all of us and 2 more beers. He left, and walked into the dark. His figure fading away the further he got the table._

_**Flashback Ends**_

Before I even realized, Kono was calling me, her eyes still watery from crying so much. I shook my head and responded. She was asking what I was thinking and all I said was Steve and she understood. I started to tell her the exact memory I flashed back to and she told me what happened when he got home that night. It wasn't that late when Steve got home that day so he spent time with the kids before it was their bed time, Kono also told me that Steve told the kids what sort of happened when he was away and how he got hurt. The kids where amazed to say the least.

**Kono's POV:**

Hearing everything Danny told me I almost couldn't hold it anymore, that day was the scariest in my short career with five-0, so was it with Danny. No body could contact Steve and we couldn't track his plan above all he had a known felon with him, a fugitive, murderer. This memory that Danny had of Steve, as he puts it, "one of his favorites", because he didn't try to get him shot or killed, made this memory of Steve as a strong, stoic and heroic member of five-0.

I and Danny got talking again and he told me that he still jokes to Steve about his wardrobe choices being too obvious.

**Danny's POV:**

I walked out to the lanai and stared out to the ocean, thinking about everything, from the fights me and Steve to the messing around, and friendship. I will always remember him as the kick-ass Navy SEAL Neanderthal who happens to always put my life in danger.


	9. Chin Ho

**Chin Ho's POV:**

Coming back from the ceremony and entering the house, I immediately decided to hang with the kids while the other adults chatted. The boys went up the Keith's room to talk while the girls went off to Hilary's. I trusted Grace to take care of Hilary so I went to the boys room to hang with them. The moment he stepped foot into the room he had a flashback to Steve's and Kono's wedding.

_**Flashback**_

"_Chin, get over here! I need to ask you a question! Do you have the rings? Do you know what you have to do? Is Kono ready? Does she look stunning? Actually forget about that last question I want to find out myself when she walks down the isle…" Steve rambled on, in all my years of knowing Steve I never thought a Navy SEALS like him can be that nervous, I mean he goes on missions where there are flying bullets everywhere and any wrong step could get him killed. His work place is on a freaking battlefield, yet the stoic man in front of me, about to marry my cousin (who I am sure is just as nervous) is a train wreck of nerves, so I decided to answer him "Yes Steve everything is all set, I got the rings, more importantly are you ready because we cant start this ceremony until your standing at the alter, and by-the-way I thought you said only one question."_

_They were getting married on the private beach behind Steve's house, the people attending couldn't be happier for the couple for tying the knot, Uncle Kalakaua. He's nervous on giving away his daughter today but, he knows she's going to a good man._

_Standing at the front and looking at the door, I can tell Steve is **really **nervous. Patting him on his back I said "Calm down brah! You don't want to scare all the guests away with your nerves." The music started and Kono walked out in her stunning white floral wedding dress, delicately designed to fit her every curves, and I swear Steve literally paled and mouth hanging open staring lovingly at his bride but yet also with lust and shock._

_**Steve's POV:**_

_Seeing Kono walk down the isle in **that** dress makes me feel lucky that I am the one with her, she wearing the white flowing dress with her hair wavy and partially tied back. It made her look like a goddess, the smile was just radiating from her face, lighting up the whole place at the process, it made the usually warm outside warmer than it should be._

_Once she stood in front of me, I realized that this is actually happening, that I am actually getting married to the most beautiful girl on the island, and in the whole world. We had our ceremony and once they told me that I could kiss my bride, I gently dipped her and kissed her fully on the lips, with so much care and love that I made sure she knew that I would never leave her for any reason._

_**Flashback ends**_

**Chin's POV:**

I snapped out of it when Keith was calling me, and I knew Steve kept his promise to never leave Kono, even awhile back when they were having marital problems, they still stuck together I and I knew Steve loves Kono very much, and I am grateful Steve in some have been my brother-in-law. Steve would always be Ohana to me, between Five-0 or just by marriage to my cousin.


	10. AN

Okay when I updated the story this time you didn't expect me to give you an A/N but I need your help! Can somebody give me an idea of what memory Kono should have of Steve because I can think of plenty but I don't know what to choose so can anyone give me any tips, I am sorta stuck…

Give me ideas in the reviews or PM me. thanks it would really help me out and this story out.


	11. Kono

**Hey everyone! Well I finally got my muse. Thanks to **maggiemcgarrett**! Thank you so much for the idea in this chapter. This chap is for ya! Alright please leave a review it would really make my day.**

**Kono's POV:**

Standing outside and facing the ocean I felt everything just rushing back to me, the memories of Steve and me, and our very first few cases together as a team. I remember our second case together, which wasn't that long ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Sitting on that uncomfortable chair, seeing those people forcing a trusted man to commit treason and making his son watch him do it was painful, all I was thinking about was my family, if I was ever going be able to see them again, if the team would ever find me and would they ever find me on time. Then the next second, from the corners of my eyes I see Steve from the small window on the door of the hanger. I knew what he was up to and got ready._

_The next minute I see Steve jumping down from the railing, grapping onto the chain and firing his gun, then I was wrestling with a suspect and one of the bullets hit a gas canister. All of us ran outside of the building before the canister exploded._

_We arrested Drago Zankovic and headed back to HQ. I was in the bathroom while everyone else was waiting outside, at the time I didn't know that everyone was dressed up, it was supposed to be the night where I graduated from the police academy but I couldn't make it, I was already banged up from today, still wearing my ripped clothes, blood still on it, the only difference is that there was no more blood on my face, instead its bruised._

_We went to HPD HQ to do some paperwork on his arrest and then we headed back to HQ to do our own little paperwork on the case. Before I went to pick up the kids I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up because I knew I looked like a mess and I really didn't want them to see me like this._

_When I walked out of the bathroom I saw everyone standing there in their uniform, Steve was in his Navy formal uniform while everyone else was in their HPD issued cop wear. Chin came towards me holding a scope, on it said "to my cousin Kono" and it was one of the best gifts I got in a long time. Chin stepped back and Steve came towards me this time and unveiled a wooden box on the top of the box it had an engraving saying "to Kono my beautiful wife, partner and the mother of our children" my heart warmed up straight away when I saw that engraving. Not after another moment of hesitation Steve opened the box and in it sat a hand gun. Yet again there was an engraving which said "I will always protect you" Steve told me that even if he can't be there personally sometimes to protect me, that this weapon would always be there to protect me and during the rare occasions that he cant be there he would protect me from afar because I am holding this weapon._

_When I we got home that day Steve gave another graduation gift which was a beautiful necklace. He told me that this necklace represented his love for me and how proud he is of me. we both went to sleep that night knowing that tomorrow would be a completely new day._

_**End Flashback**_

Still watching the ocean I didn't see Danny step behind me until he asked me "how are you doing Kono?" I told him "I am fine Danny, and Danny I am pregnant." Danny only looked at me shocked but happy for me and Steve. I felt guilty because I was going to tell him the night he got shot but there wasn't time after that, now this baby won't ever grow up knowing Steve and never having a father there. To say that I am scared would be an understatement, but at the same time I am happy because I got something else that would always remind me of Steve.

I then walked back into the house and enjoyed the rest of the time with friends but always keeping Steve in my mind, I was subconsciously holding the pendant of the necklace around my neck, the same necklace he gave me as my graduation gift from the police academy.

**Please leave a review and do you guys want a sequel? Tell me in the reviews and I hope you guys are enjoying it! Thanks again **maggiemcgarrett **for this wonderful idea!**


	12. Grace

**Grace's POV:**

Being in Hilary's room and playing with her to get her mind off of today was heartbreaking. Knowing that deep down Hilary is going through pain but in the surface she is just like her father, stoic and brave. The next thing I knew I flashed back to one of the last memory of Uncle Steve.

_**Flashback**_

_Standing outside on the beach with Uncle Steve and Auntie Kono, with my surfing board I was about to embark on another surfing lesson with the two. Keith is already surfing on his own, though dad is out there in the water to make sure that Keith stays safe._

_Getting on the board I felt a sense of calmness. I knew Uncle Steve would be there for me if anything happened. That day when we paddled to deeper waters, a huge wave came and knocked me off my board, Uncle Steve and Auntie Kono was in front of me so they didn't realize I fell off my board until I started screaming. I couldn't swim that well so I was really scared until I felt strong arms around me and I realized Uncle Steve caught me, helped me back on my board and we went little deeper, until we reached dad and Keith. Auntie Kono got on her board and I did the same, we waited for the next wave and we surfed it, Uncle Steve knew I was never good at stopping the board so he waited till the wave died down and caught me when I jumped off the board._

_We all spent the afternoon just surfing and Auntie Kono teaching me more tricks, making sure that if I ever wanted to go surfing alone when I am older I know how to keep safe. When dinner came around we all ate together at Uncle Steve's place, in fact we had BBQ. I remember we had the BBQ on the lanai and Uncle Steve and dad was grilling the meats. I, Keith, Hilary and Auntie Kono was on the beach playing with the sand. After about 20 minutes the first batch of food was ready and we all huddled around and ate, during the rest of the night when we were at Uncle Steve's place we all laughed and joked around. Uncle Steve looked so relaxed and I could see it in his eyes that he admires Auntie Kono. Even though he didn't realize that I saw him staring at her._

_When I got home that night, I starred out my window at the stars and looked on to the sky, knowing that today was one of my favorite days because I got to spend it with Uncle Steve and auntie Kono with Keith and Hilary. Ever since moving to Hawaii I took up surfing as my new favorite sport because I got the best surfer in town to teach me._

_**End Flashback**_

I got pulled back to present day by Hilary calling me and I realized that Hilary was looking at me funny, like as if she seen a ghost, then I realized that she must have been freaked out that when she called me I didn't respond.

I looked outside her window at the stars and I knew Uncle Steve was one of those stars protecting me, always being there and watching over me. he will always be my guardian angel.


	13. AN 2

**Okay, I am sorta stuck again. Can somebody give me any ideas for Hilary and Keith's memory of their father? It would be much appreciated! PM me or tell me in the reviews! Keep in note Hilary is 5 and Keith is like 8.**

**StellaSMacked**


	14. Hilary

**So this is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and I know this is short but I have at least 2 more chapters left before this story is finished, but there will be a sequel, and just so you guys are warned, there is going to be a huge twist. PM me or tell me in the reviews of what you think the twist would be.**

**Hilary's POV:**

Being in the same room with Gracie it made feel a little better, at least I could lean on her if I was feeling really depressed, because daddy loved her just as much as he loved all of us. Gracie is family to all of us. Sitting there in my room looking at all the stuff I have around my room, especially at a picture of daddy, Keith, mommy and me.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mommy! Can we go to the amusement park?" I excitedly asked her. The next hour we were all ready and out the hotel door. Arriving at 6 flags, we got our tickets and we entered. Daddy and I went to the giant Ferris wheel, while mommy and Keith went to the giant roller coaster._

_During lunch we met up again and this time we ate at a restaurant inside 6 flags. Mommy bought me a hamburger, while they ate hot dogs. In the afternoon we all stayed in a park-ish area and we hanged out with each other. Mommy sat in the background and she kept taking photos of daddy hanging out with Keith and me._

_When we got back to the hotel that night mommy showed us the photos that she took of us and I fell in love with the photo of Keith, daddy and me, daddy was chasing Keith and I, we were playing monster and daddy was the monster._

_That night daddy came into my room and told me that "where ever I am at, I will always protect you, baby girl." I don't know where that came from but then again it made me feel safe and loved by him._

_**End Flashback**_

I stopped looking at that photo and I was memorized, I remembered everything, and I knew I will always be protected by him, no matter where he is or where I am at.

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a review of what you guys think this huge twist would be.**


	15. Keith

**Keith's POV:**

It's late at night now and mom is putting me and Hilary to bed, when mom came back into my room after she put Hilary into bed, she looked sad, I mean I wouldn't expected it any other way. Mom was telling me of a short story of how dad and she met, I guess she just really wants to relive it again; I listened because I always loved this story.

_**Kono's Flashback**_

_I was in this bar not too far from the shore line in California, Los Angeles. I went there for a surfing tournament associated with Coral Prince. I was only going to be there for only a few days, but when I was in that bar I saw someone staring at me. I became concerned; my cousin is a cop so I am pretty good at spotting danger. When he came towards me I knew he was drunk so I backed off of him and hid on the dance floor where there were a lot of people there._

_I bumped into some guy who was also there, he looked stunning with beautiful blue eyes that just memorizes you and captures your heart. He told me that he was sorry but and I said "okay" then we started to dance together. By the end of the day we got to know each other more and we both realized that we are from Hawaii and he came here because he works on a military base for Navy SEALS, at Fort Coronado. He also told me his name which is Steve J McGarrett._

_After that night we went out for a few more dates until I had to go back to Hawaii but we stayed in contact and we managed to still date even though it was long distance. 3 years later we got we got engaged and then married. The rest of our lives were amazing and we managed to have 2 amazing children and one on the way._

_**End Flashback**_

I stared my mother in the eyes when she remembered how she and dad met, when she retold the story to me for the hundredth I will always remember it, because my mom and dad did not just met in a bar and had a fling and then decided to start dating, this just makes me want to find a woman in my life and treat her as well as dad treated mom.

When my mom was about to leave my room I called after her and told her "mom, dad is always here, no matter where we are, he is a star, the moon, the sun, anything you can name. He is in our hearts, that's what makes him real; he's real because his memory will always be with us. Mom, he never left us.

**Leave a review please! I hope this chapter made you guys happy!**


	16. Shocker

**Devin Rourkela's POV:**

All the events that happened in Hawaii came rushing through me. I can't believe I was able to escape. For me getting off the island was the easy part, especially when you have the right connections but staying unseen by Federal Law Enforcement was a little harder. Each time when I see one of those agents I have to weave my way through the crowds to get away.

I moved into a small apartment somewhere in Jersey, where I would be able to hatch my plan to get what I wanted. Katherine Williams Orlovchensky is my landlord, and perhaps it was just coincidence or someone is actually on my side. I could use my landlord to get to McGarrett and Williams, now all I need is a plan.

I was about to go to the kitchen to make lunch until the door burst open with a swat team raiding my apartment and then next thing I knew the leader stormed into my kitchen arresting me. I knew I was caught and I knew I was going to be brought back to Hawaii to stand trial. The leader said that he got anonymous tip about where I am staying.

**Steve's POV:**

Standing outside of Rourkela's apartment, far from view I felt guilty for lying to my Ohana, but I knew it was for the better. I had to protect them, their lives depended on it. I knew if I went back Kono and Danny would murder me.

For now I still need to lay low, my job is not done yet and I will go back to them when I know it is safe for me to return to them, its time for me to embark on my next mission, to take down The Ozari Gang, even if it would mean my actual death.

**Okay, for everyone who is wondering, there will be a sequel. For now this story ends here. Please review it would make my day and keep checking for when my sequel comes out!**


	17. AN 3

**A/N: just so you guys know the sequel to this story is called Ozari, it would be a continuation of this story so it would literally continue where I left off. So look forward for this sequel. I hope you guys all enjoyed this story so far! look forward for Ozari!**


End file.
